Counterfeit
by Neo-Sama
Summary: YES, I'M ALIVE!! Someone is out to kill Bit-just who that someone is will shock you. B/L-My first fic, so NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!
1. Pollution

Counterfeit DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, Limp Bizkit, or the song Pollution  
  
This fic was inspired by the Limp Bizkit CD, "Three Dollar Bills, y'all". Please R&R. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!! ''= Thoughts ""= Speech (duh) = Liger's speech []= Song Lyrics ______________________________________________= New Scene Chapter 1: Pollution  
  
It was a stormy October night. Bit Cloud laid in his bed, in disturbed, nightmare-ridden sleep.  
  
***Dream Sequence*** Bit's POV Flames. They surround me, burning at my skin. A shadowy figure advances towards me. The figure turns into a miniature me. It raises a weapon up, level with my face. Almost in slow motion, he pulls the trigger. I see the spurt of flames, see the steel bullet rushing forward, rushing towards me. ***End Dream Sequence*** (A/N: you're probably thinking, 'what the hell was that about?' well, you'll see, soon enough!) *BEEPBEEPBEEP*  
  
[Come on, fool YUCK! Aw, aw, aw, drop that shit Coming at you, punk]  
  
Groaning, Bit slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. "Morning already?" he muttered.  
  
He got up, got dressed, left his room, and headed straight towards the kitchen, where he found his teammates, Brad and Jamie.  
  
"Morning, Bit." said Brad, drinking coffee from his favorite mug.  
  
"What's so good about it?" was Bit's reply.  
  
"Someone had a rough night," said Jamie.  
  
"Pretty much-hey, what's cooking?" Bit asked.  
  
"Egg and cheese omelet."  
  
"Can't wait to sink my teeth into that!"  
  
"Ahh! Leena, don't sneak up on me like that!" shouted Bit. Brad chuckled quietly at the two of them, while Leena laughed hysterically.  
  
[The greatest side is critical when digging on my concepts Rhythms keep on building like smoke Got you running from the law Maybe it's that low end smothered with the freestyle Maybe it's the thought of being on the bottom of the pile]  
  
Doc walked in shortly afterwards, holding a new zoid model.  
  
"Good morning, team! I have great news! We have a battle 3 days from now."  
  
"How much prize money?" Brad, of course.  
  
"What battle mode?" Inquired Bit.  
  
"A lot more prize money than usual, and it's battle mode 0854-before you ask, Leena, there are no ammo restrictions-"  
  
"WOOHOO!!!"  
  
"-And this particular battle mode involves 4 teams, with 12 competitors. We are battling alongside the Fluegel team. We'll be fighting against the Thunder and Rebel teams. The battleground is 2 days away, on a snow-capped mountain, so we'll load up the hovercargo, pick up Naomi, Leon, and their zoids, and leave. That way, we'll still have a day to relax in the snow before the battle. So get packed, load your zoids into the hovercargo, and we'll get going!"  
  
[Style's bound to the sky lines Keep them on the sidelines Choking on my fly rhymes You need the Heimlich maneuver This ain't no joke you're gonna choke when I'm swinging it to ya When do you decide (you decide) then you can know in your mind (you decide) when do you decide I'll probably never understand  
  
POLLUTION!  
  
You preach the noise about the words that you don't want to hear  
  
POLLUTION!  
  
I keep the grip tight on the mike when I spill  
  
POLLUTION!  
  
You preach the noise about the words that you don't want to hear  
  
POLLUTION!  
  
I keep that grip real tight  
  
Breaker, breaker one nine, spitting out that skill Suicidal punk let me know you're real I'm walking on a thin line with the sticky bass line Now you're stuck with the flow running through your mind So if you're crossing over, let me know you're real ?????? Now you get the feel I rumble like the thunder now you're going under I bet you wonder what the fuck is even going down I listen to them stereotype and then complain I can't refrain from bringing on the pain So when they tell me to turn down that volume I'm gonna bring that beat back And when they tell Sam to turn down that bass I'm gonna bring that beat back And when they tell me to turn down the vocal I'm gonna bring that beat back And when they tell us to shut the fuck up I'm gonna bring that beat back Yeah, gonna bring that beat back aw, gonna bring that beat back fuck, gonna bring that beat back yo, yo, yo J bring that beat back {chorus} I'm gonna bring that beat back I'm gonna bring that beat back I'm gonna bring that beat back, beat back Bring that beat back, beat back, back, back, back (Fred shut up, alright) break that fucking bitch back, back you sucker fucking sucker (this is me telling you to shut up...shut up) (FRED, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!)  
  
***2 Days Later*** "Uhh.Leena, can I talk to you for a second?" This was it-Bit had decided that he had to tell Leena how he felt. Every waking moment of his life had become hell for him, not knowing if she felt the same way about him. (A/N: for all you B/L fans, here it is!)  
  
"Um.sure, come in." She opened the door to her room and shut it behind him.  
  
"Leena, there's something I need to tell you,"  
  
'Is he doing what I think he's doing?!' Thought Leena.  
  
"You see, I've always had a thing for you, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never believed in love at first sight, until I met you, and I can't go on living, not knowing if you feel the same way about me or not, so I'm asking you now, do you feel what I do?"  
  
'I thought this day would never come!'  
  
"I'm sorry if I bothered you.I guess I'll just leave now."  
  
"Bit, wait.I do. I feel the same way!!!" Bit grinned at hearing this.  
  
"You've made me the happiest person on Zi!" He shouted. She leaned in and gave him a long, tender kiss. Well, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW-NO FLAMES! -SPM 


	2. Appearance of the Counterfeit

Counterfeit  
  
''=Thoughts  
  
""=Speech  
  
{}=Liger's speech (and yeah, he talks in this chapter!)  
  
[]= Lyrics  
  
Well, here's chapter 2. The first of the battle scenes is here! PLEASE REVIEW-NO FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Limp Bizkit, or the song "Counterfeit"  
  
Chapter 2: Counterfeit  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"-Battle mode 0854-ready.FIGHT!"  
  
[Freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,  
  
You're freaking me out you wear a mask  
  
Freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,  
  
You're freaking me out you wear a...  
  
Fake]  
  
"Naomi here, in sniping position."  
  
"Brad, in position"  
  
"Leon here, ready to go."  
  
"10-4, this is the Wild Eagle, ready to engage!"  
  
"Leena here, ready for assault"  
  
"This is Bit-everyone you know what to do!" Bit, Brad, and Leon rushed forward towards the Thunder team, who were using two Command Wolves and a Shield Liger. Leena and Naomi were working together to disarm the Rebel team's Rev Raptor and Zaber Tiger, while the "Wild Eagle" was putting the hurt on the only airborne enemy, a custom built stealth Stormsworder. Little did the Blitz and Fluegel teams know, they were in for much more than what they were expecting.  
  
[Hey man wake up and smell the concrete  
  
Strange to see you've changed like the LB  
  
Could be identity crisis but I can't buy this  
  
Reality bites but that's what life is  
  
Pitiful you, your hideous behavior  
  
Hate what God gave you,  
  
Faking all the flavor  
  
Artificial minds seeking out the new trends  
  
Get in where you fit in]  
  
Leena and Naomi had just taken out the Rev Raptor and Zaber Tiger when a single black Whale King landed nearby. (A/N: I know what you're thinking.but.IT AINT THE BACKDRAFT! *gets hit by rock* HEY!!! I think I'll shut up now.ouch.)  
  
"What's that thing doing here?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Warning: The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield. Leave now!" Shouted the Judge in its metallic voice. As it was speaking, the whale king let out a single zoid with a strange weapon on it's back. It took aim with the weapon on its back and fired. Hundreds of electronic jammer probes rained down on them, and one of them struck the judge. The words COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE appeared on the screen behind it.  
  
[Quit thinking like a has-been  
  
Digging in my culture  
  
Let me let your punks know I'm an old school soldier  
  
With the funk flow  
  
A damn shame  
  
You wanna change yourself because you're sick of yourself  
  
WELL I'M SICK OF YOU, TOO!  
  
FAKE!  
  
You're a counterfeit,  
  
FAKE!  
  
You know we figured you out!  
  
WELL I'M SICK OF YOU, TOO!  
  
FAKE!  
  
You're a counterfeit,  
  
FAKE!]  
  
Bit swore loudly.  
  
"Um, we can hear you over here, you know!" Called Leena. The Whale King let out another zoid, a Liger, this time. But there was something very unique about this Liger. It was black and purple, and.  
  
"It looks just like the Liger Zero!" Shouted Brad.  
  
{Counterfeit!} Growled the Liger.  
  
"Huh? Have you seen that zoid before?!" Inquired Bit.  
  
{Too many times, Bit. We've got to take it out!}  
  
"Is it an Ultimate X?"  
  
{No. It's less advanced than that. It merged permanently with an Organoid, but the Organoid was man-made}  
  
"Huh." A screen popped up on the Liger's HUD (Heads-Up-Display), and on it was a schematic of the enemy zoid. Before Bit could study it, though, a second screen popped up. A near mirror image of Bit was on it.  
  
"YOU!!" Shouted Bit.  
  
{You know him? He looks just like y-holy shit! Is he the one you were telling me about? Is he really y-your brother?}  
  
"Yes," Growled Bit, "I didn't think the jackass would have the nerve or the stupidity to come after me again, especially after the things he did.my whole family.slaughtered.I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
{Take it easy, Bit! Don't lose your head, especially not in a situation like this!}  
  
"Gee, he talks to himself. I almost pity you, big brother." Said the figure on the screen.  
  
"Shut the hell up! What do you want with me?"  
  
"Two things. One-I want to kill you, and, well, you know what the second thing is."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Um, Bit? Do you mind explaining who the hell this guy is and why you want to kill him?" Leena asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an army of zoids sprang out of the black Whale King.  
  
"No time to explain-hit them with all you've got! Aim for the cockpit if you have to!"  
  
"Are you crazy? That's illegal!" Leena retorted.  
  
"Do you want to live to see your next birthday?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Then just do it!" Total chaos ensued. Bit ran for the enemy Liger, while the others fired at the approaching zoids from a distance. That was when something very strange happened. Both Ligers lit on fire, the flames surrounding the Liger Zero were a dark blue with streaks of white, while the flames on the opposing Liger were red with streaks of black.  
  
"Holy shit!" Brad shouted.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, BIT!!" Called Doc. The flames proceeded to form a large, curved wall around each of the Ligers' teammates' zoids. There was a strange shimmering on the Liger Zero, and blades began to form on the sides of it.  
  
[I wonder, I wonder I wonder what it's like to be a clone  
  
Doing nothing, nothing on my own  
  
Alone in your misery, you're biting on my new style  
  
Filed as a counterfeit, going down in history as nothing but a copy cat (copy cat)  
  
So if your faking that you're phat you need a ballbat right where your head is at all your  
  
Desperation causes separation  
  
Now I grab the mike to intimidate your weakness  
  
Screams from the limp on your siren phonies get the hint quick smacked with funk flick  
  
Pain for the faker's fame can't maintain  
  
You wanna change yourself because you're sick of yourself  
  
WELL I'M SICK OF YOU, TOO!  
  
FAKE!  
  
You're a counterfeit,  
  
FAKE!  
  
You know we figured you out!  
  
WELL I'M SICK OF YOU, TOO!  
  
FAKE!  
  
You're a counterfeit,  
  
FAKE!]  
  
The blades were a deep glowing blue with bright red tips.  
  
"Alright, Liger, what do you say we go kick some ass?"  
  
{I thought you'd never ask!}  
  
"Right-ATTACK!!!"  
  
[All these phonies  
  
You disregarded your life (disregarded your life)  
  
You disrespected your friends (you disrespected your friends)  
  
You've even stolen your appearance (stolen)  
  
From hanging out with my family  
  
But I should have never dropped my guard (should have never dropped my guard)  
  
So you could stab me in the back (stab me in the back)  
  
But you were faking me out (you were faking me out)  
  
Just faking me out you wear a mask (you wear a mask)  
  
Freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,  
  
You're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit  
  
Now you're steadily starting to change you want to rearrange your lifestyle  
  
Live like the wild child  
  
With the vibe alive you could lie to try and be so fly a lie but you deny  
  
You're a fake you know we figured  
  
You're a phony (fake)  
  
You know we figured you out (fake)  
  
You know we figured you out,  
  
Figured you out,  
  
Figured you out  
  
FAKE!]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A cliffhanger! I bet you all hate me!  
  
*Mob of angry readers shows up with torches and pitchforks*  
  
HEY!!!! Cool! I have more than 3 readers? 


End file.
